


Midnight Wish Granting

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [7]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Halloween, Kissing at Midnight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 7 of 31 Days of Halloween
Brian just wants what his friends have.





	

Babylon was a mass of writhing bodies and pulsing lights. The music thumbed through the speakers loud and insistent. It was the annual Halloween mask party and Brian had his hands full this year. Since the firs that almost took not only his club but his life, he had been trying to find meaning. He realized living life like a party boy who was never going to grow up was no life at all. The only high points to his life was when his son was born. He looked around from his seat at the bar, Teddy was dancing with Blake, Michel was whispering to his husband Ben, and Emmett was curled up with Drew (who finally realized how much he loves Emmett and came out). Brian wanted that, wanted someone who would love him, who wanted to spend the rest of their life with him. Michael said he might find what he was looking for here tonight but he doubted it. As he downed his fifth drink of the night he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he found a blonde man face hidden by a mask. “Would you like to dance?” he questioned a small smile on his face. Brian couldn't think of a reason why not so he downed the rest of his drink and followed the blonde onto the dance floor. He tried to lose himself in the random hook up, trying to get this man into the backroom but his heart just was not in it. He was about to wish the man a good night when the large clock he hung over the stage for effect began to chime. The blonde man smiled before pulling Brian into a searing kiss. The brunette lost himself in the familiar sensation before it was ended by the blonde. He pulled away before taking his mask off, “Hello Brian.” he whispered. Shock ran through Brian's body as he looked into the blue eyes of his blonde twink Justin. He slammed there lips back together before tugging the younger man upstairs to his office. He was not sure how his life would be but as long as Justin was again by his side he would be just fine.


End file.
